Conventionally, a fishing reel rotates a spool for winding a fishing line with a drive motor or a handle. Between a handle and a spool, a clutch mechanism which transmits or interrupts a rotational force, a drag mechanism which acts a resistive force upon rotation, and a one-way clutch mechanism which permits rotation only in one direction are provided to control the spool rotation according to fishing motion.
For example, in a fishing reel disclosed by patent document 1, a spool is rotatably supported between both side plates of a real body, and a handle shaft is rotatably supported on the outer periphery of one side plate. A handle is fixed to the handle shaft via a first one-way clutch which transmits a rotational force only in one direction, so that a spool is rotated only in a fishing line winding direction via a power transmission mechanism by rotating the handle. Further, an external frame which fixes an electric motor to a reel body is removably mounted, and a second one-way clutch which transmits a rotational force only in the same direction as a first one-way clutch is fixed to the handle shaft, whereby a rotational force of the electric motor is transmitted to the handle shaft via the second one-way clutch.
Similar to the fishing reel disclosed by the patent document 2, there is a fishing reel in which a spool for winding a fishing line is rotatable with respect to a reel body, and which is provided with a handle, a rotation shaft, a drag mechanism, a one-way clutch mechanism, and a second rotation prevention mechanism. A drag mechanism is provided with a main drive part which rotates with a spool as one piece, and a driven part which receives rotation transmitted from a main drive part, rotates with a ration shaft, and acts a rotational resistance upon a main drive part, and is configured to transmit rotation between a spool and a rotation shaft. A one-way clutch mechanism is disposed between a rotation shaft and a reel body, and is configured to permit rotation in a fishing line winding direction with respect to a rotation shaft, and prevent rotation in a fishing line let-out direction until reaching a predetermined limit set to be smaller than a maximum preset rotational resistance of a drag mechanism, while permitting the rotation after reaching the limit. A second rotation prevention mechanism is disposed between a rotation shaft and a reel body, and is configured to permit rotation in a fishing line winding direction with respect to a rotation shaft, and prevent rotation in a fishing line let-out direction when a one-way clutch mechanism permits the rotation.